Of Field Trips and Revenge Pranks
by OhNeil
Summary: Peter is shocked to find out the decathlon team have a field trip, and horrified to find out it's to the Avengers Tower. Cue lots of interfering and shenanigans from his adoptive and crazy second family. And what's this about a group bet about Peter and MJ! One shot (PeterxShuri)


**Hi everyone and welcome to my first ever fanfic, I've been reading a lot of these Peter goes on a field trip to SI/ Avengers tower and I thought I'd have a go. Some context for this story, this takes place after Civil War and Homecoming but the Avengers sat down and discussed the accords and came to an agreement. Also, this is pre-Infinity War and Endgame (I'm still crying)**

**With all of that I hope you enjoy this…**

**Of Field Trips and Paybacks**

"Attention everyone, a quick announcement before you all leave" Mr Harrington exclaimed at the end of Academic Decathlon practice, causing all the teenagers in the room to stop chattering and look at their teacher who had an uncharacteristic grin on his face.

"As a reward for doing so well at the National's in Washington" he started, bouncing on his feet slightly, some students looking concerned about the mental wellbeing of their teacher, "I have been allowed by Principal Morita to organise a field trip for us for next Friday." This statement was meant by several excited murmurs rippling throughout the classroom, it was well known throughout Midtown that Mr Harrington was renowned for organising the best field trips at Midtown.

"Where to sir?" asked Cindy Moon, leaning forward in her seat, much like the rest of the class.

Mr Harrington chuckled, "I was just getting to that, next Friday we are going for a tour around Stark Industries at the Avengers Tower" he cheered, his voice rising slightly at the end. Immediately, the room was filled with excited cheers and conversation, everyone seemingly excited beyond belief at this once in a lifetime opportunity and the possible chance of meeting one of Earth's mightiest heroes.

Well everyone except one person.

Peter Parker was not having a good day. He had stayed out patrolling late last night and had been suffering throughout the day, desperately trying not to fall asleep. He had just about made it throughout the day without any major issues, just the regular occurrence of Flash being… well Flash, when Mr Harrington made the field trip announcement. Peter jolted from semi-consciousness suddenly wide awake at the news. '_Oh shit'_ he thought, as he realised that his decathlon team were going on a field trip to the place he lived.

You see, just over two months ago, Aunt May had gotten an offer for a promotion at her job that seemed too good to turn down. The only downside that it would involve her having to move to Chicago. May, knowing of Peter's 'night time activities' got in contact with Tony and Pepper and they agreed to let Peter move into the tower with them and the rest of the Avengers, including the rogues that had been pardoned months earlier. Over the course of the past couple of months, Peter had gotten closer to all of them and they now acted and considered each other family, albeit a large and slightly dysfunctional one.

Peter broke himself out of his internal monologue when he felt Ned tapping on his shoulder. "Dude" he hissed, beside himself with excitement, "we're going to the freakin Avengers Tower"

"Yay" Peter deadpanned, obviously not sharing his best friends' enthusiasm for the upcoming field trip.

"Hey, at least people will actually believe you about the internship after it" Ned offered, realising his friend's sour mood. Before Peter could reply however, an annoying voice from Peter's favourite tormenter interrupted them.

"Hey Penis, you ready for everyone to find out about all your lies next Friday?" he sneered, a scowl fixed upon his face.

Before Peter could argue the fact that he did have an internship at SI a familiar voice caused Flash to turn around. "Hey Eugene" MJ snarked, "why don't you go and annoy someone who actually cares about the stuff that comes out of your mouth" she finished not looking up from what she was doing, causing Flash to turn red, Peter unsure if it was in anger or embarrassment before stalking away, but not before roughly shoving Peter with his shoulder. Peter just sighed at Flash's immaturity before turning to MJ and giving her a relieved smile.

"Thanks MJ" he said gratefully.

"It's fine loser" she replied, "somebody's got to be able to stand up to him since your self-preservation is too damn high." She finished with a slight smirk on her face.

"Ha ha" Peter responded, the sarcasm oozing from his voice, "it'll be nice for people to actually believe me about the internship but it won't matter because I'll die from embarrassment on this trip and the Avengers will kill Flash if they see him do anything." He continued, walking out of the classroom door and into the empty hallway, his friends either side of him.

"You're being dramatic idiot" MJ said, rolling her eyes, "they won't be that bad, and by the way, if you don't have the permission slip back in two days, I'll go round to the tower and tell everyone myself" she continued with an evil grin on her face. Peter just looked at her with a gobsmacked expression on his face while Ned tried not to burst out laughing.

"Traitors" Peter mumbled, before noticing the black Audi pull up outside, signalling Happy was getting impatient. "Anyways, that's my ride, wish me luck," he said, waving to the others as he walked over and slid into the back seat.

"Hey Happy, sorry I was late, they were announcing a field trip for the decathlon team at the end" Peter explained as he fastened his seatbelt.

"Where you going?" Happy responded, accepting Peter's excuse for being late.

"Well, erm, promise you won't tell anybody?" Peter stuttered, Happy looked at him through the rear-view mirror before nodding his head slightly, curious at where it could be for Peter to have that sort of reaction.

"Wellwe'resortofhavingafieldtriptothetowernextfriday" Peter rushed.

"Try again in English kid" Happy responded.

Peter took a deep breath, calming himself slightly, "the field trip is to the Tower" he said with a groan.

Happy just looked at him in the mirror with a blank face for several seconds before chuckling, "that could only happen to you kid" he said. Peter just grumbled in reply, still not believing his luck.

The rest of the journey to the Tower passed in mostly comfortable silence with Happy asking Peter about his day and Peter responding, while finishing off the homework he had, as if he had left it all until he got to the tower, none of it would get done as something or someone would end up distracting him.

Eventually, they arrived at the tower, the afternoon sun glinting off the giant symbolic A at the top of it. Slowly, they pulled round towards the back towards the private entrance used to get directly to the living floors at the top of the tower. As he entered the lift, the familiar Irish voice of Tony's AI echoed around him.

"Good afternoon Peter, where to?" FRIDAY asked

"Hey FRI, just to the common room, where's everyone else?" Peter asked

"Boss and Dr Banner are working in his lab, Mr Barton, Miss Romanoff and Mr Wilson are in the common room, Captain Rodgers and Sergeant Barnes are in the kitchen Miss Potts is currently in a meeting and Miss Maximoff is in her room. Thor is currently on Asgard and Vision is out exploring." the AI responded.

"OK thanks FRI" Peter replied, wondering how to get the permission slip to Pepper without anyone else noticing. Unlikely when you live with two spies, two geniuses, two super soldiers, a mind reader and an ex-army man. Not counting a god and an omnipotent AI/android who weren't there.

Before Peter had the chance to further question what he had done in a past life to deserve this, the lift opened with a ding and he stepped out to a familiar sight. Steve and Bucky in the kitchen, cooking up a storm, which was kind of necessary since that dinner was for 12 and three of them had enhanced metabolism. Clint and Sam were in the common room, locked in an intense battle… on Mario Kart. Nat was reading on one of the sofas, amused at the antics of the two men.

Just as Peter flopped down next to Nat on the sofa, Sam overtook Clint just before they reached the finish line, causing said man to yell in excitement.

"Son of a bitch" Clint shouted, clearly annoyed.

"Language" Peter quipped, causing both men to jump in surprise, clearly neither having heard him arrive. Nat just snorted in amusement before ruffling Peter's hair in greeting.

"Hey Pete, how was school?" she asked, as the other two recovered from their jump.

"Meh, boring, just a normal day really" Peter responded, trying hard to appear nonchalant. Nat just raised her eyebrow.

"You sure маленький паук?" she questioned a smirk starting to appear on her face, "nothing about a field trip for your class next Friday?" Peter jaw dropped as he turned to face her so quick a normal person would have severe whiplash.

"How do you know about that?!" he whisper-yelled, even though Clint and Sam were clearly paying attention.

"Who do you think allowed your school to set up this field trip?" she responded, her smirk growing as she spoke, "and who do you think told us all the moment it was arranged as he knew that you wouldn't say anything"

"Shit"

"LANGUAGE" echoed six voices, as Steve, Bucky and Wanda had made their way into the common room as Peter's life unravelled before his eyes.

Rolling his eyes at their antics, Peter looked upwards to the ceiling, "FRIDAY, could you tell Tony he's an asshole and that I hate him"

"Well that's a bit harsh Underoos" he heard behind him, as said asshole and Bruce came out of the lift. "I swear we won't embarrass you too much" he continued, but the wide grin on his face gave away his true intentions. Peter just groaned.

"Great, Peter Benjamin Parker dies only aged 17, cause of death, embarrassment from Earth's mightiest heroes" he said, face in his hands. "I think I'll just go and burn that permission slip now" he said going for his rucksack, only to look up when Nat cleared her throat, said permission slip (of doom) already in her hand. Peter was ready to jump out of the window at this point sans web shooters as he watched helplessly as Nat passed the slip to Tony, who signed it with a flourish.

"My May Parker signature just keeps getting better and better," he said with a chuckle before handing it back to Peter, who took it with extreme reluctance knowing there was no way he was getting out of this.

"Now that my life has been ruined by all of you, I'm going to finish my homework" Peter grumbled, even though he had finished it in the car, he had a plan for revenge, but he needed to make a phone call to a certain special someone. The rest of the Avengers, unaware of the plan forming in their youngest member's head just chuckled at his antics.

When Peter got back to his room, he quickly got out his books so if anyone wandered in, they'd assume he was doing his homework before looking at the ceiling once again. "Hey FRI?" he started, "could you let me know if anyone comes near my room, including the vents and if anyone asks, I was doing homework the entire time?" as Clint was still using them to get around sometimes, despite Tony telling him not to on multiple occasions.

"Sure Peter" she responded, well aware that he was probably planning a prank, as that was the only time Peter asked of this.

Happy that he wouldn't be disturbed by anyone, he quickly rolled over on his bed and opened the bottom drawer on his bedside table, pulling out what at first glance appeared to be a fancy sort of bracelet, but were in fact Kimoyo beads. Peter quickly put it on before selecting the communication bead, a holographic contact list coming up in front of him. However, there was only one name on the list, Shuri, Princess of Wakanda and unknown to all except the two of them and King T'challa, Ned and MJ, his girlfriend.

Peter was first introduced to Shuri before he moved into the Tower, about four months ago. He was working on his web shooters in Tony's private lab when the man himself walked in, accompanied by two strangers who were introduced as King T'challa and princess Shuri. Hearing this, Peter made a complete fool of himself, stuttering and trying to bow looking like a complete fool. However, much to his relief, she just laughed it off and they became good friends very quickly. But nearly just as quickly, Peter's feelings went beyond friendship and he developed a crush on the beautiful Wakandan princess. It took him a while, but he eventually confessed his feelings to her, and was stunned to hear that she actually reciprocated them and he hadn't ruined their friendship.

They decided for the time being only to tell her brother T'challa, Ned and MJ. T'challa surprisingly wasn't as upset as Peter was expecting, but did say that the two of them would be having a 'spar' when they decided to tell everyone else. Ned had freaked out as expected and MJ just shrugged and said "cool, could you get me an interview with her?"

He knew that Shuri should be finished in her lab by now, _time zone differences for the win_, he thought with a grin and sure enough after only a couple of seconds he was looking at the smiling face of his girlfriend.

"Hey Princess."

"Hello my favourite white boy" she responded with teasing grin, causing Peter to roll his eyes.

"How you been doing?" he asked, eager to know what she'd been doing and slightly jealous that she got to spend so much time in the most advanced lab in the world, that she had made.

"I've been good" she said before breaking out into a big smile, "and I've got some things to show you when I'm next over in America, I've finished the designs for your new suit with vibranium" causing Peter to also break out into a large smile.

"That's great" he exclaimed, "when are you coming over next?" he questioned.

"Why do you miss me?" she teased.

"Everyday."

"Good answer."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I should be coming over with T'challa next Friday"

"Great" Peter exclaimed, "I'm going to need some help with a prank/revealing us to everyone"

"Any reason why? She asked.

"Well, I found out that my decathlon team is going on a field trip to the tower on Friday" he started before being cut off by the sound of Shuri's giggles.

"That could only happen to you," she said, when she eventually calmed down

"Yeah I know" Peter groaned, "anyways, apparently Tony was the one who gave the school the ok to go ahead with it, mainly so they all could embarrass me"

"So you want to get revenge on them, what did you have in mind" Shuri asked, "oh and don't think I'm not getting involved if I see you while your on your little field trip" causing Peter to groan again.

"You remember the bet everyone is involved in about me and MJ getting together?" he asked, getting a nod in return.

_Flashback - 2 weeks before Peter confessed to Shuri_

_Peter entered the lift with a sigh, glad that it was the weekend and two days away from the hellhole that was Midtown High. He looked up at the ceiling and wearily asked "Hey Fri, where is everyone?"  
_"_Everybody is in the team meeting room" the AI responded._

"_Why? Is there a call?" Peter asked_

"_No, they appear to be discussing you and your friend Michelle" causing him to frown in confusion._

"_FRI could you get me a live feed on my phone please" he questioned _

"_Sure" _

_All of a sudden he was looking in at the meeting room and, like FRIDAY had said, the whole team was there, with a single sheet of paper in the middle of the table, but before he could question anything he heard Tony speak up._

"_So Capsicle, want to place a bet on when the two twerps will get together?" causing Peter to startle, were they really making bets on when him and MJ would become a thing? _

"_Sure since that everyone else has" causing Peter's eyes to widen, everyone was in on this, even Vision, "I'll say by the end of next month, someone will find them" placing a Twenty down on the middle of the table._

_Peter's eyes widened, before he smirked, "FRI, could you send me a copy of that piece of paper to my phone then take me to the common room," he said, realising that in his confusion, he was still on the bottom floor_

"_Sure Peter" the AI responded, as the lift started moving, Peter pondering how he could ruin this bet in the best way. To him it was even funnier them taking bets on him and MJ knowing that he'd never had a chance, as his friend swung the other way, only telling him and Ned, who were both fully supportive of her. Unable to think of any plan at the time, he stored it away and would unleash revenge at the perfect time_

_End Flashback_

"Well I think it's finally time to get revenge, and it means we don't have to sneak around everyone while your over here." Peter continued.

"True, so what do you have in mind for this prank" Shuri questioned, Peter's just gave her an evil grin that she found kinda hot.

"Well this is what I've got so far…"

-BREAK OF LINES-

After finishing off his call with Shuri, he decided to head back into the common room, hoping that dinner would be nearly ready, as he was starving. As he walked in, he saw everyone in a circle, talking quietly. Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, he spotted a gap on one of the sofas between Nat and Tony. With a loud 'YEET' in his head he ran and flipped over the sofa, landing perfectly in the gap, causing everyone to jump in alarm, well, except Nat who just rolled her eyes.

"You weren't talking about me and a certain field trip next week" he asked innocently, ignoring the glares being sent his way.

"Of course not" Tony responded, the sarcasm dripping from his voice, "we were just talking about when your going to grow a pair and ask MJ out" he said with a shit eating grin on his face.

In his head, Peter rolled his eyes, but to keep up appearances he just sputtered, his face taking on a pink tinge, causing everyone to grin, or in Clint and Sam's case, laugh uncontrollably, "for the last time, we're just friends" he denied.

"Real convincing kid" Sam said, picking himself up from the floor. Peter just grumbled in response, his 'embarrassment' fading away slowly, before turning to Wanda, who was giggling quietly in the corner.

"Hey Wan, I don't suppose you could 'convince' everyone to leave me alone next Friday? " he pleaded, puppy dog eyes in full effect. Unfortunately, he forgot that Wanda was the only person who could fully resist the eyes.

"Sorry Petey no can do" she responded, a teasing smile on her lips, "seeing what's going to happen to you next Friday sounds too fun to pass up."

"Traitor" Peter muttered under his breath, resulting in another ripple of laughter, before a loud "Oh Shit" was heard, as Steve shot up and raced into the kitchen, "the Lasagna is burning". Everyone just looked around in bewilderment for a couple of seconds before as one responding to him

"LANGUAGE!"

-LINE OF BREAKS-

Unfortunately for Peter, the lords of time seemed to hate him and before he realised it, it was Friday and his alarm was going off. Peter just groaned incoherently, reaching out blindly to try and turn it off, eventually succeeding. But, before he had the chance to roll over, a familiar Irish voice sounded out. "Peter, it is inadvisable that you go back to sleep as Mr Barton is currently making his way to your room through the vents."

"Tell Clint if he comes into my room I'm webbing him to the wall upside down tonight" Peter groaned, still half asleep. Evidently his threat worked, as less than a minute later he heard soft banging coming from the ceiling that slowly got louder until it stopped right above him.

"Hey Pete, don't fall back asleep, you need to be wide awake for your field trip" he chirped, sounding way too awake for 6:30 in the morning. Peter just grumbled, accepting defeat and making his way to his bathroom.

"I'm up Katniss, you can fuck off now, unless you want to watch me shower you perv." Clint just squawked in indignation, before the scuttling sounds started again, this time getting quieter, indicating Clint hadn't hung around.

After a long shower, where Peter considered trying to drown himself, before remembering the revenge he had planned with his girlfriend who was arriving today around lunchtime. That thought alone cheered him up significantly, (what can he say, he's a sap when it comes to Shuri), Peter slowly walked towards the kitchen, where to his surprise, the entire team was already there. Seeing this, Peter's shoulders sagged even lower as he slumped into one of the chairs. "Is it bad that I'm hoping for an alien invasion in the next two hours?" he questioned, causing Nat to swat him round the head.

"Stop being dramatic" she scolded, causing Peter to just pout in annoyance and everyone else to laugh.

"Pepper please make them stop" he pleaded, turning to the CEO of SI, who just sighed in response. "Sorry kiddo, I've already tried but they won't listen to me." Peter just whacked his head against the table, considering running away to Wakanda or even better, Alaska.  
"Ok Underoos, you need to head off now, don't want to be late for your epic field trip of awesomeness" Tony said, ruffling Peter's hair.

"How much sleep did you have last night" he deadpanned in response, Tony usually didn't use words like 'epic' unless he was extremely sleep deprived.

"Enough, and besides I have the wonder that is coffee" Tony exclaimed. Peter just rolled his eyes before slinging his rucksack over his shoulders and standing up. "I hate you all, I hope I don't see you all day but apparently I'm cursed" he shouted over his shoulder as he made his way to the lift, getting a chorus of goodbyes and see you laters in reply.

Getting out of the lift at the bottom of the tower, he walked over to where Happy was leaning against one of the more 'inconspicuous' cars that Tony owned, 'inconspicuous being a black Audi with blacked out windows, '_but he_y' Peter thought '_at least it's not one of the Ferraris.'_

"Morning Happy" Peter yawned, still not fully awake, as he slid into the back seat.

"Morning Kiddo" he responded, "you looking forward to today?"  
"I don't suppose you could take me to school via Florida" he pleaded, causing Happy to smirk at him through the rear view mirror.

"No can do kid, explicit orders from the boss, get you there and get back as quickly as possible." Peter just groaned at this, something he was doing a lot more since this stupid field trip was announced.

All too soon, the car was pulling up to Peter's designated drop off spot, a couple of blocks away from school so it didn't look too suspicious.

"Enjoy kid, see you soon, make sure you actually go or Tony will drag you to the tower in his suit." Happy called to him as he drove off. Peter looked to the sky in exasperation, once again wondering what he had done to deserve this torture.

Making his way into the school grounds, he noticed his decathlon team, standing round one of the gaudy yellow school buses that would be taking them to his doom. Wandering over, he noticed he was the last to arrive and they appeared to be waiting for him.

"Sorry I'm late" he said as he arrived, smiling at his friends.

"It's fine, your not late, everybody else was just early" Mr Harrington said with a chuckle. "Anyways, since everyone is here now, all aboard" he exclaimed, everyone excitedly clambering onto the bus, except Peter who trudged on last, only to hear the one voice he didn't want to hear speak up.

"Hey Penis, I'm surprised you're here, ready to admit you've been lying the whole time about your 'internship'" Flash jeered, causing Peter to roll his eyes.

"I'm not lying Flash" he muttered.

"Of course you are, I looked it up, SI don't take high schoolers as interns so you must be lying" Flash retorted, getting angrier.

"Please Eugene just stop, every time you open your mouth everybody loses more and more brain cells, we kinda need them for the next competition, so just shut up" MJ snarked, not looking up from the book she was reading.  
Flash's face turned bright red, whether it was from anger or embarrassment Peter couldn't decide, probably both, he mused, but before he could respond, Mr Harrington told them all to settle down and be quiet as the bus started up and they pulled out onto the busy streets of Queens.

"Thanks MJ" Peter muttered, looking over at his friend, who had put her book away and now had her sketchpad out, presumably adding to her 'Peter looking distressed' collection.

"No problems loser" she replied once again not looking up from what she was doing. He allowed a small smile on his face at her actions before being distracted by Ned.

"Dude, I think this is the best day of my life" he gushed, Peter rolling his eyes at his excitement.

"You've literally been to the tower before" Peter whispered, amused at his best friends enthusiasm.

"Yeah but still, I get to meet all of them at the same time and visit the labs, ooh do you reckon we'll be able to visit your lab?" Ned said, not deterred in the slightest.

"Under normal circumstances no, but with me here, quite honestly I have no idea what they'll all do"

"Awesome" he breathed.

After Ned's initial excitement had worn off the two friends spent the rest of the journey chatting about random stuff, Peter thankful for the distraction, until finally, they pulled up at the bottom of looming figure that was the Avengers Tower, where he had left not even an hour ago, everyone chattering with excitement now that they were finally here.

Mr Harrington stood up at the front of the bus, "alright everyone, remember to check that you have everything and please be on your best behaviour," he said, "Oh and no wandering off" he added, looking directly at Peter as he said it, causing a few chuckles to echo throughout the bus.

As the team walked off the bus and into the lobby, Peter groaned internally as he saw the two figures who were standing by the reception desk. One of them was the imposing form of Happy Hogan, head of security and the other was one of the intern supervisors Beth, who he was very familiar with, as he often ended up helping her and her team when he wandered down into the intern R&D labs. Both looked up from their conversation at the sound of the teenagers wandering in, awed at the sight of the impressive looking lobby, and grinned when they caught sight of Peter at the back of the group, clearly trying to hide behind Ned and MJ.

"Good morning Midtown" Happy started, "My name is Happy Hogan, head of security and asset management here at SI." "This is Beth Jones, she is one of the supervisors here at SI and will be your tour guide for today, I am here to hand out the visitor passes for you all and to collect your phones which you should know about if you read the NDA you signed properly" he added, seeing some looks of confusion at the last part."Anyway, when I call your name, please come up and collect your visitor pass and place your phone in this box." He looked down at the list in his hand before calling "Avril, Sally", before repeating the process for all 15 members of the decathlon team, except Peter, something Flash was quick to point out.

"Excuse me Mr Hogan, Pe-Peter didn't get a pass"

"That's because he already has one, and SI are very clear about not reprinting passes for anyone" Happy responded, rolling his eyes slightly. Turning to face Peter, as Flash sputtered in confusion and half the team stared at him, obviously not believing him prior to the field trip, he asked, "you did remember to bring your pass didn't you?" Peter nodded in reply, pulling his pass and lanyard from the bottom of his rucksack and throwing it around his neck, blushing slightly at all the attention he was getting.

"There are ten levels of pass here at SI" Happy started, seeing the uncomfortable look Peter was sending his way at the attention he was receiving, "most of you have level 1 passes, which are for visitors, level 2 passes are for the press when they come snooping, level 3 passes are for janitors and cleaners, level 4 is for regular interns, level 5 is for full employees, level 6 is for intern supervisors and managers like Beth here" he paused, gesturing to the woman in question, "level 7 is for the security team, level 8 is for the Avengers/ honorary Avengers who don't live here permanently such as King T'challa and Scott Lang, level 9 is for the Avengers who do live here at the tower like Captain Rodgers and Miss Romanoff, finally level 10 passes are only for Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Pepper Potts, Princess Shuri of Wakanda and…" here Happy paused again, looking at Peter for confirmation, who just nodded resignedly, they would find out when they went through security, "Peter Parker, who is Mr Stark's personal intern."

At this statement, the majority of heads whipped around to stare at Peter, taking note of the pass he had round his neck. Unlike theirs, which were plain and simply stated Visitor - Level 1, his was dark blue and siad Peter 'Underoos' Parker - PI - Level 10. Before they could question (READ: interrogate) him about it, Happy interrupted once again, "now that that's over with, I'll hand you over to Beth and she'll take you through security, I hope you have a nice time here and please remember to be on your best behaviour or you will be asked to leave," he said, glaring at them slightly as he finished speaking, causing more than a few people to gulp nervously, before turning on his heel and walking off to the private lift. Beth, sensing the slight awkwardness left behind spoke up.

"Ok then, hello everyone, as you already know my name is Beth and I'll be your tour guide for today" she started, thankfully for Peter, getting everyone's attention off of him, "if you'd all like to follow me, we just need to go through security before we start the tour," she continued, leading them over to a metal detector similar to the ones that are normally seen in airports.

Beth went through first, and as she did the voice of FRIDAY came through,

"Beth Jones, Level 6, no suspicious items detected", seeing the bewildered and startled expressions on most of the students faces she clarified, "that's FRIDAY, she's Mr Stark's AI and also helps run the tower, say hi to everyone FRIDAY"

"Hello Midtown High" rang out the familiar (to Peter anyway) Irish voice.

"Now that's sorted, please step through one at a time so we can start this."

Flash barged his way to the front of the queue, grinning smugly, but the grin was quickly wiped off his face when he passed through the detector.

"Eugene Thompson, Level 1, no suspicious items detected" rang out FRIDAY's automated tone, causing the teenager is question to flush slightly at the use of his full name and a few snickers to ring out. This process repeated for every student, announcing their names and clearance, until it was only Peter, Ned and MJ left to go through. MJ went first, "Michelle Jones, Level 1, no suspicious items" FRIDAY announced, but in her regular voice, clearly recognising Michelle as Peter's friend. Peter decided to finally bite the bullet, and stepped through next, "Peter Parker, Level 10, welcome back Peter, would you like me to inform Boss of your arrival?"

"No need FRI, I have a suspicion he already knows" Peter muttered.

After Ned went through and the curious glances towards Peter had subsided slightly, Beth spoke up again.

"Ok everyone, please stick together while we are on the tour, we don't want anyone getting lost" she started with a slight grin, "we're going to start with a tour of the Avengers museum, soif you'd follow me to the lift and we'll go up to the fourth floor." Peter's class eagerly followed her and Peter, with a sigh, followed them, the tour from hell had begun and he was sure the Avengers had a plan.

-BREAK OF LINES-

As the class stepped out of the lift, the level of chatter rose as they excitedly revelled in the museum, it was an impressive display, with one wall seemingly lined with glass pods and the other half seemed to be full of paraphernalia.

"Ok guys, welcome to the Avengers museum, or as Mr Stark calls it, the 'Hall of Random Stuff'" Beth said, rolling her eyes at the nickname, getting a few laughs at it. "On the far wall, we have pods dedicated to each individual Avenger as well as some other noticeable heroes who aren't Avengers officially, you have half an hour to look round before we move on, I'll be wandering around so feel free to ask any questions if you have any."

Most of the class shot off in all directions at the end of Beth's speech, but Peter hung back.

"You too go ahead I'll catch up in a bit" he said to Ned and MJ, who nodded before wandering off, as Peter made his way up to Beth, who grinned at him as he approached.

"So, enjoying yourself then?" she teased, her grin widening at his groan.

"Yeah it's wonderful, I don't suppose you know what they're planning by any chance?" he asked, his tone almost begging. Beth just gave a slow shake of her head, "not the specifics no, I just know that your class will be getting more than the regular tour."

"Great, just great." Peter sighed, "well then, I best explore while thinking of the best way to get out of this" he said, giving Beth a slight wave before moving off to join Ned and MJ.

When he rejoined his friends, he was confused why they were standing in front of one of the glass pods laughing, until he realised which pod they were standing in front of.

His.

Well Spiderman's, but his face became one of mortification as he could guess what they were laughing at. At the bottom of each pod, there was a list of facts about each Avenger/ almost Avenger, some embarrassing, some hilarious, some cute and some just weird.

_**Facts about your Friendly Neighbourhood Spiderman**_

_**He's terrified of spiders.**_

_**When playing Mario Kart, he hangs from the ceiling upside down.**_

_**If you manage to jump scare him, he jumps on the ceiling and hisses.**_

_**He can beat Captain America in an arm wrestle.**_

_**He's a massive lightweight.**_

"Dude, your scared of spiders!" Ned giggled when he noticed Peter was with them, trying to keep his voice down to avoid being overheard, MJ smirked at him.

"You try being bitten by a spider then spending the next week being violently ill and on the brink of death" Peter hissed, still annoyed at Tony for putting that particular fact on.

"Stop being dramatic loser" MJ whispered, "more importantly, what's with the bottom one?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

Peter exhaled heavily, "well normally, I can't get drunk as my metabolism is too high, however, a few months ago, Tony decided to offer me a drink, but it was some of Thor's Asgardianl mead, but Tony added something that doubled the alcohol content, long story short, I proposed to Sam before passing out for fifteen hours" he explained, causing Ned's laughs to resume, even MJ looked like she was about to burst. Before he could say anything else a new voice sounded from behind him.

"I'm still waiting for the two of you to set the date for the wedding." If Peter wasn't in public, he'd be either attached to the ceiling or producing organic biodegradable bricks at an alarming rate. However, he settled for whirling round at an alarming rate, and then wished he hadn't. Standing in front of him, sporting identical smirks, were Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes.

"Shit"

"Language" Steve admonished, still smirking. Peter just gave him the finger (kinky ;-]), before he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning his head slightly, he saw MJ waiting expectantly with her patented eyebrow raise, and Ned had gone into shock, staring at the two Avengers with his jaw on the floor. "Are you going to introduce us" MJ asked.

"Oh yeah, Cap, Bucky, these are my friends Ned and MJ, Ned, MJ this is Steve and Bucky AKA the Iced Americano's" he introduced, smiling at the bewildered looks on the two super-soldiers faces. MJ snorted at the nickname, but Ned was still starry eyed, something Steve noticed.

"Err Pete, is he ok" he asked, gesturing to Ned's frozen form.

Peter just shrugged, "he'll be fine in a minute." Before Steve could respond, Bucky tapped him on the shoulder, "Steve, remember why we're here" he said slyly, causing Peter's eyes to widen comically.

"Oh yeah thanks Buck, nice to meet you guys, MJ, Peter talks about you a lot" Steve said, winking at Peter who groaned, "anyways, commencing operation embarrass Spiderling" and all of a sudden the two of them were walking over to where the majority of the decathlon team were standing.

"So, you're on a field trip to the Avengers Tower, and you haven't run into an Avenger yet" Steve said in his PSA voice, successfully gaining the attention of everyone.

"Captain Rogers, Sergeant Barnes, what are you doing here?" Beth asked, clearly expecting something like this, but not so soon into the tour.

"Well we heard everyone's favourite SI intern was on a tour of his own workplace we thought we'd investigate" Steve replied, a massive grin forming on his face.

"So it's true, Parker does have an internship here" Abe stated/ questioned.

"Of course, well he's more of an Avengers intern than an SI intern" Bucky said, causing more than a few people to gasp, Flash included. Peter just sighed, praying to all the deities that he could be swallowed up by the ground.

"What does Peter do for you?" Betty asked.

"Why don't you ask the man himself" Steve replied. Immediately, everyone's heads swivelled towards Peter, who was seriously considered jumping on the ceiling to escape. Unfortunately, secret identities and all that, so he settled for glaring at the two super-soldiers.

"Well, I mainly work on the weapons for the team" Peter explained, gesturing to Steve and Bucky, "if they break anything while on a mission, or if I have any ideas for upgrades so yeah" he finished lamely, scratching his head at the attention he was receiving. Beth, seeing that Peter was clearly uncomfortable, cleared her throat, "Well guys, we still have a few minutes before we have to move on so if Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes don't mind, I'm sure they'd answer a few questions."

That did the trick, as all of a sudden the attention was back on the two Avengers, as they did their best to answer the multitude of questions that were spewing out of the excitable students mouths. When the chatter finally died down, Beth spoke up again.

"Thank you for that Captain, Sergeant" she said, "we need to head off now so we can stay on schedule."  
"It was our pleasure" Steve replied, "we'll see you kids later for the Q&A, so enjoy the rest of the tour." However, before they left, Bucky ruffled Peter's hair, "see you later Petey," ignoring Peter's startled yelp at his actions and that the rest of the team were staring at them.

Beth, once again noticing that Peter was the centre of attention, quickly steered the tour back towards the lift.

"Ok guys, we're going to head up to one of the R&D labs before we have a break for lunch," she explained, before motioning for FRIDAY to take them up.

-BREAK OF LINES-

The walk from the lift to the lab was hell for Peter, as nearly everyone on the team kept glancing at him. Flash looked murderous as he came to the realisation that hadn't been lying about the internship. Peter was just thankful that he had MJ and Ned with him. MJ's famous glare was the only thing preventing everyone from exploding with questions.

Peter came to an abrupt halt from his position at the back of the group, as he could hear a loud scuttling in the events.

"Son of a bitch" he mumbled, MJ and Ned both turning to face him with looks of confusion. Peter just gestured to the ceiling, noticing the vent cover was just ahead of where the rest of the team was.

As they caught up to them, the scuttling noise got louder before a loud yell rang out from above.

"I'M A BIRD MOTHERFUCKER!"

There were a number of screams as with a loud crash, the vent cover broke off and a figure dropped out and landed on the floor in a heap of limbs.

"Damn I missed" the unknown (to most) voice muttered, as he slowly stood up, people's jaws dropping as standing before them, was Clint Barton.

"Oh hey kiddies, I'm Clint or Hawkeye" he chirped, as he turned to face the still stunned class, noticing Peter at the back. "Oh hey Pete, ol' buddy ol' pal" he exclaimed.

"Clint" Peter responded, trying hard not to strangle him, even though he knew Tony put him up to this as the billionaire kept telling the archer that he wasn't allowed in the vents and if he caught him up there he was going to fill his room with snakes (he hated snakes).

"So, have you got them new arrows ready yet? The ones you were talking about last week." he asked.

"Uhh, yeah, I gave them to you yesterday" Peter slowly replied, now looking at the archer as if he was completely off his rocker.

"Ohhh yeah, sorry about that." Clint said, not looking sorry in the slightest. He then turned to face the rest of the class, who were looking at the two of them in stunned silence.

"Stay in school kids, don't do drugs" he said, flashing the peace sign, before jumping back up, grabbing the ledge of the vents, quickly pulling himself up and crawling away.

"Well then, let's continue on to the R&D labs, just round the corner" Beth said, even she unsure at the randomness that had happened.

The class set off again, still in stunned silence at how casual three members of the Avengers seemed to personally know Peter Parker. However, when they reached the R&D lab, they broke out into excited chatter as standing in the far corner of the lab, intently focused on the laptop in front of him, was Bruce Banner.

Bruce looked up when the door opened with a quiet 'whoosh', going slightly red when he realized the group were staring at him, until he noticed Peter and he realised that it was the field trip.

Beth, also noticing Bruce, spoke up before everyone could start pestering him.

"Alright everyone, before you all run over to Dr. Banner we're going to have a quick look round the lab as if any of you end up interning here in the future, there's a good chance you'll end up in one of these labs, then if he's not too busy you can ask Dr. Banner a couple of questions before we head down to the cafeteria for lunch."

The mood dampened slightly as Peter just rolled his eyes, his class were acting like a bunch of excitable twelve year olds. He still kept to the back of the group as Beth walked them round showing them some of the stuff (that wasn't highly confidential) that they were working on, improving the efficiency of the battery inside of the new Stark Phones. When Beth had finished her tour they congregated back towards where Bruce was finishing off his work.  
"Ok guys we've got a couple of minutes so Dr. Banner has agreed to answer a couple of questions before we go for lunch." Beth explained, "so hands up if you've got a question for Dr. Banner," the majority of the class raised their hands, "that isn't about the other guy" Beth deadpanned. About three quarters of the people dropped their hands. Bruce let out a small sigh, seeing this but quickly pointed to one of the teens with their hands still raised, who to Peter's absolute joy, just so happened to be Flash.

"Dr. Banner do you know who Peter Parker is" he obnoxiously asked, somehow still not believing that he interned here despite being on known by three Avengers.

"Of course I know Peter" Bruce replied seemingly confused at the question, "he often helps me with my work in my lab."

At this declaration, Flash once again turned red, this time mostly from anger if the murderous expression he shot Peter was anything to go by.

After a couple of further questions, mostly pertaining to what Bruce was currently doing, Beth announced that it was time to head down to the cafeteria. Peter though stayed behind, telling Ned and MJ that he would meet them down there, before turning to face Bruce.

"Hey Bruce, what are you doing down here?" he asked, a curious expression on his face. Bruce scratched the back of his head slightly before replying.

"Tony was being a pain in the ass earlier, he was in his 'stabby mood', so I came down here to get away from him, I didn't realise your tour was going to be coming round this lab though so sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it, Steve, Bucky and Clint have already dropped by, Clint literally." Peter responded before facepalming.  
"Bruce" he started slowly, getting the Doctor's attention before continuing, "you don't think Tony was annoying you because he knew that you would end up in this lab which my class just so happened to come around?"

Bruce's eyes widened at Peter's musings before slumping, "unfortunately, I think you might be right, that sounds like something that Tony would do" he responded with a sigh, "anyways, you better head back down to your class now."

"Yeah you're right, I'll head back down now" the teen replied, getting up from his stool and turning to leave the lab, "See you later Bruce" he called as the door opened.

Just before Peter was about to head into the lift to take him back down to the cafeteria, his spidey senses spiked and he ducked just in time to avoid, _a stress ball?!_, Peter thought incredulously, turning sharply to see who had thrown it, only to find the grinning face of his girlfriend staring back at him a couple of feet away.

"Shuri?" he exclaimed, running forward and sweeping her up off her feet in a big hug, causing the girl in question to let out a surprised giggle.

"Hey Pete" she responded, giving him a quick peck on the lips, "I can't stay long, T'challa is looking for me, just wanted to say hi."

"It's ok, you did bring all the stuff for the prank didn't you?" Peter asked, gently setting the princess back on the floor.

"Yep" she replied, popping the p, "it's all in my bag."  
"Great, well I'll see you in a bit, people might be wondering where I am"

"See you later, enjoy the rest of your tour," she said, with a teasing smile, Peter just rolled his eyes, before switching to Xhosa _(the language used in Wakanda)_.

"Ndiyakuthanda" _(I love you)_. A blinding smile appeared on Shuri's face as sheet leant up to give him another quick kiss.

"Ndiyakuthanda nam" _(love you too)_ she responded before turning and walking around the corner to the private lift. Peter watched her go, before shaking his head and turning back towards the public lift, hoping that nobody would ask any more awkward questions.

-BREAK OF LINES-

When Peter arrived at the cafeteria, he noticed his class in the far corner and quickly made his way over, plopping himself down in the chair next to MJ who looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Enjoying yourself?" she asked, a smirk appearing on her face as Peter groaned in response.

"What took you so long?" Ned asked, leaning over slightly from where he was sitting, "did Dr. Banner need help with something?"

Peter looked around to make sure no-one was listening to their conversation, thankfully though, everyone else was focused on their food and own conversations.

"No I ran into Shuri before I got into the lift" he whispered, his friends giving him knowing glances in return, Peter having told them about his relationship with the princess of Wakanda when they first got together, as well as telling them about the prank they were planning for later on, the day after the field trip was announced. It was the first time Peter had seen MJ properly laugh when he told them about the group bet the Avengers had set up and how Peter planned to get back at them.

Unfortunately before either of his best friends could properly reply to him, someone set down on Peter's other side and grabbed his shoulder hard. Peter groaned internally, already knowing she it was, his suspicion being proved correct when he turned in his chair to see Flash glaring at him.

"How are you doing it Penis?" he growled. Peter just looked at him confused.

"How am I doing what Flash?" he enquired.

"You know what I mean, how did you convince the Avengers to say that you intern here and know them." Flash snapped, getting more angry the more he spoke.

"Flash, for the last time, I. Am. Not. Lying." Peter emphasized, "I actually have an internship here, you're the only one who still doesn't believe me."

Flash, if possible, seemed to get even angrier at Peter's comment and slammed his fist on the table with a loud thud, causing a few heads to swivel in their direction, "you are lying, I know it" he exclaimed.

"How can you, puny Penis Parker, get an internship working for SI and the Avengers when you haven't even started college yet. You're just a loser nobody with no parents and no friends, how many ?!"

Before Flash could finish his rant, his jaw snapped shut with an audible click, a faint red glow surrounding his mouth as a voice softly came from behind Peter, sounding very. Very, pissed off.

"Would you care to repeat that?" Wanda Maximoff asked, her Sokovian accent more pronounced that normal. Flash frantically shook his head, looking absolutely terrified. A quiet hush had descended on the tables surrounding them, as people were intently watching the angry Avenger and the petrified teen.

"Good" she bit out, "because if the answer to that had been yes, I would've probably had to get the rest of the team involved, and you really wouldn't like that." If possible, Flash managed to go even paler at that comment, his mouth still being forced shut from her powers.

"I know all about you Eugene Thompson, and what you've been doing for the last couple of years, to Peter in particular, that stops today, because if it doesn't." Wanda trailed off slightly before continuing, her voice dripping with venom.

"Then you'll be getting a visit from myself and the rest of the Avengers, and I don't think I need to tell you how bad that would end up for you?" she finished, raising an eyebrow at her last comment, before releasing Flash's jaw.

"Now I believe that you have something to say to Peter before you go back to your own table?"

"I-I uhm I'm sorry Peter" Flash stuttered out.

"For…" Wanda prompted, dragging the r out.

"For being a jerk to you for the last couple of years, you too Leeds" he finished, addressing Ned at the end, before standing up and practically sprinting back over to his table.

Wanda smirked at the sight, before turning to face a stunned Peter, a grinning MJ and a very excited Ned.

"Hey Peter, I brought your lunch down since Clint stole your wallet when he dropped in on you earlier" she chirped, acting as if the previous five minutes hadn't taken place at all. Peter, if possible looked even more shocked at her statement before blurting out,

"What the hell Wanda?!"

"Language" she playfully retorted, causing Peter to groan slightly.

"Why did you do that?" he questioned.

"Because what he was doing was wrong" Wanda exclaimed, "he's had that coming for a long time, and since your self preservation wouldn't do anything about it I did, just be thankful it was me that interfered rather than Tony or Nat." she finished grinning at Peter's now pale face.

"I would say don't tell anyone about this, but I imagine they've been watching and already know" Peter trailed off briefly, glancing up at the ceiling and discreetly flipping them off, before turning his attention back to Wanda, "so could you remind them that harming, maiming and killing a minor is illegal."

"I'll try my best but no promises" Wanda shrugged, causing Peter to nearly slam his head on the table in front of him, before gaining an evil glint in his eye.

"Fine, then tell them if they do anything, I'll web everything in their rooms to the ceiling with my permanent webs." There was a reason why Peter was the subject to very few pranks in the tower, as one time Clint went too far and the young webslinger, feeling particularly vengeful, had stolen the archer's hearing aids and webbed them up on the ceiling of the kitchen until he apologised.

Wanda grimaced slightly at the thought before replying, "I'll let them know." Peter just smirked at her, before lowering his head and quietly saying to her, "seriously Wanda, you didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did, just because you are Spiderman, doesn't mean you have to take the brunt of the bullying so that he doesn't pick on others" she responded softly to the teen she thought of as a younger brother.

"I can handle it though, others can't."

"Still no excuse to allow it to go on for so long, you should of told one of us or a teacher rather than the team getting curious when you appeared like you'd been on a rough patrol when you came back from school and telling me to have a quick look through your head" Wanda said, looking apologetic at that part.

"I know" Peter sighed, "thank you Wanda" he said gratefully, "But just tell the rest of the team they don't need to do anything else, I doubt Flash will come anywhere near us for a while after that warning."

"You're welcome младший брат _(little brother)_" Wanda replied quietly before standing up, "anyways it looks like your lunch break is nearly over, so I'll leave you to finish up" she said before bending down to whisper in Peter's ear, "good luck with the prank later on" causing Peter to stare at her with his jaw nearly you hung the table, Wanda just smirked at him while tapping a finger against her temple, "don't worry I haven't told anyone, but don't be surprised if Nat knows somehow" she said before grinning slightly, "as you're honorary older sister, I approve" she finished, giving him a wink before turning to leave, "see ya later Pete."

"Bye большая систра _(big sister)" _Peter muttered before she started walking, causing Wanda's smile to grow even further as she walked off, the attention of most of the hall on her.

"Dude, you know Russian?" Ned hissed at him, "since when?"

"Nat and Bucky have been teaching me for the last few weeks, I'm getting the hang of it" Peter nonchalantly shrugged, causing Ned's eyes to widen comically and even MJ to raise an eyebrow at him.

"The Black Widow and the Winter Soldier teach you Russian?!" he hissed, trying his hardest to keep his voice down.

Peter just shrugged slightly, but MJ spoke up before he could reply, "Ned, he lives with the Avengers, he's Spiderman and he's dating 'you know who'," MJ finger quoted, not wanting the Avengers to find out about Shuri if they were still listening, "why are you even surprised at anything that he says now?" she questioned.

"Because Ned's a massive fanboy when it comes to the Avengers" Peter said, slyly smirking in the direction of said fanboy before bursting into laughter at the pout Ned sent his way. "I have been betrayed by my closest friends, woe is me" Ned sighed.

"Yes, woe is you" MJ deadpanned, causing Peter to resume his laughter and Ned to glare at her. However, before their banter could continue, Beth had wandered over to where the teens were sitting and called out, "Alright guys if everyone is finished with their lunch, we'll head off and continue the tour."

The decathlon team all stood up and eagerly followed her out of the cafeteria, with Peter, Ned and MJ following at a more sedate pace. When the three of them caught up with the rest of the group, they were standing by the lift, waiting for it to come down to their floor. In the brief moment of silence while they were waiting, Beth addressed the group.

"There's been a change of plans for the first part of this afternoon" she started, raising her hand quickly to stop the quiet murmurings that had broken out, "instead of going round one of the newer R&D labs, we've been invited to the Avengers personal training room."

At this declaration, everyone broke out in excited chatter, even Ned and MJ looked excited at the turn of events, meanwhile, one thought ran through Peter's head.

'_Bollocks'_

-BREAK OF LINES-

Peter was once again, praying for a hole to open up beneath him and swallow him whole as the lift doors opened with a soft 'ding', and the decathlon team filed out onto the 84th floor, the first of ten private floors for the Avengers, specifically, the floor that housed the main Avengers training room, containing state of the art training equipment, _'well state of the art everywhere except Wakanda' _Peter thought, that included a simulation room that could generate mission scenarios such as hostage situations.

"Alright everyone" Beth called, bringing an abrupt halt to the excited chatter coming from most members of the decathlon team, "we're about to head into the training room, can you all wait by the window over there, while I go in and check that it's safe and that none of you will be killed by any objects flying round" she winked as some of the students paled drastically at the end wondering what objects could be possibly flying round that could kill them _(*cough cough Mjolnir cough*)_, but still, as soon as Beth entered the training room everyone raced over to see who was in the room, and when they did, their jaws collectively dropped. Peter sighed and made his way over at a leisurely pace to see who the decathlon team were losing their shit over.

In the middle of the room was Natasha and Sam 'sparring', Peter used the term lightly, as Sam seemed to be trying his hardest not to get the crap beaten out of him while Nat was trying her hardest not to grin by the looks of it. As well as the one sided fight taking place, it seemed like someone was using one of the punching bags off to the side, Peter briefly wondered who it was as he couldn't see their face, until he noticed a certain hammer lying on the ground near the bag.

'_So that's why everyone is going crazy then' _Peter thought to himself, but before he could ponder any further Beth poked her head out of the door, "ok guys, you can come in" before slipping back into the training room as the group near enough stampeded through the door.

As the group entered the room, Natasha and Sam stopped their spar, much to Sam's relief and they slowly made their way over to where the group was huddled, gaping at everything in the room, including the two Avengers standing in front of them.

"Hello Midtown," Natasha stated coolly, "I'm Natasha Romanoff and this is Sam Wilson," she gestured to Sam as she spoke, "we're going to be teaching those of you who got their waiver signed some self defence," she paused for a moment before softly uttering the words that terrified the majority of the team.

"So who's first?"

Silence followed her question, until Flash decided it had been too long since he last made a fool out of himself and stepped forward boasting, "sure, I've had training before this shouldn't be too hard."

Natasha cocked her head slightly, "and you are?" she questioned.

"Flash Thompson" he replied, puffing his chest out slightly.

To the untrained eye, Natasha didn't react to Flash giving his name, but Peter knew her better, her shoulders tensed ever so slightly, her eyes narrowed by a miniscule amount and her index finger on her left hand clenched up. All of this happened within the space of a couple of seconds, however it wasn't just Nat that recognised the name as Sam, who was recovering from his beat down, seemed to be much more on edge as well and Thor had stopped the assault on his punching bag and was slowly making his way over.

"Alright then, Sam," she turned to address the Falcon, "mind counting us down?" she asked, getting a nod in response.

Just before Sam started his countdown Flash couldn't help but dug himself further into the hole he'd created for himself, "don't worry, I'll go easy on you," he said, winking in her direction.

Natasha wasn't even subtle with her displeasure this time going from the glare she sent him and within five seconds of Sam finishing his countdown, Flash found himself face down on the mat with his arm on his back and a foot on the back of his neck, squawking out, "I yield I yield!"

Nat looked unimpressed and leaned down close to him to whisper something in his ear, but Peter with his super hearing, could still hear it clear as day.

"If you don't leave Peter and his friends alone, we may end up having a repeat of this, but my foot on your neck might just slip and that would be a real shame wouldn't it?"

Flash nodded frantically before scrambling up away from the deadly Russian, who turned to face the stunned class, her eyes locking onto Peter's as a smirk that could be described as pure evil, made its way onto her face.

"Oh hey Pete, I didn't see you there, let's see if you remember what I thought you."

Peters eyes widened at this and tried to shake his head but MJ just shoved him forward onto the mat, grinning at his discomfort. Off to the side, Sam was trying his hardest not to burst out laughing at Peters facial expressions, even Thor had a smile on his face.

As Peter kicked his shoes off to the side, Nat spoke softly to him in Russian so that only he could hear and understand. "Если вы сдерживаетесь, мы продолжим в течение часа, и вы не сможете проводить время со своей девушкой." _(If you hold back, we'll continue for an hour later on and you can't spend time with your girlfriend.) _Peter groaned slightly, A, for not being allowed to make himself appear weaker than he actually is and B, that Wanda was right and Nat did know about Shuri.

'_Of course she knows about Shuri, she's Natasha Fucking Romnoff' _Peter sarcastically thought to himself, before readying himself as Sam started the countdown.

For the next fifteen minutes after Sam finished his countdown, Peter's thoughts mainly consisted of, '_dodge, kick, block, punch, Fuck that hurts!'_ and other such things as he sparred with Nat, settling into autopilot and letting his instincts take over, completely forgetting about the rest of the decathlon team, who's jaws were edging closer to the ground the longer the fight went on. Eventually, Peter slipped, losing his balance slightly, and Nat pounced, tackling the young web slinger to the ground before wrapping her legs around his neck, forcing Peter to sigh, before tapping her leg in defeat. Natasha ruffled his hair slightly as she stood up, offering a hand to the downed teen, which he graciously accepted.

"ты становишься лучше, маленький паук" _(You're getting better little spider.)_ Nat softly spoke to the teen.

"Спасибо, мама паук, однажды я выиграю" _(Thanks mama spider, one day I'll win) _Peter responded with a slight grin, that was the longest he'd lasted against Natasha since he'd started sparring with her when he moved into the tower full time.

"Nice one Pete" Sam said, walking over and clapping the teen on the back

"Yes Indeed young Parker, you have improved greatly," Thor boomed, also making his way over to where they were.

Peter just rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly at the praise, "thanks guys" he mumbled, before realising why he was in the training room.

The decathlon team.

Slowly, he turned to face the rest of them, praying that they somehow hadn't seen any of what just happened. Unfortunately, judging by the looks he was receiving, they had seen it all. Even Ned and MJ seemed stunned at what they had just witnessed.

"Is there a problem" Nat asked, sensing the attention that Peter was getting.

"How the hell does Parker know how to fight like that?" A voice questioned from the back, Abe, Peter thought.

Nat quickly glanced at Peter, and the young spiderling could tell that she had an excuse ready, so he nodded slightly, "a couple of months ago, Peter was nearly kidnapped by a group of people who had gotten word that he was Tony's and the Avengers personal intern, and went after him so they could get into Tony's private lab. Thankfully, he ran and called us, and we had a team with him in a few minutes."

Peter was impressed with how flawless the lie was, but in reality the reason that he sparred with Nat and the rest of the team so often is that when he moved to the tower full time, Nat told him that his fighting skill was woeful and if he wanted to be involved in any missions in the near future, he'd agree to training with her or someone else, usually Bucky, four times a week. Peter agreed to it, and ever since he'd been rapidly improving and now with his training as well as his spidey senses and natural speed, he was a force to be reckoned with and could easily last longer against Nat than most of the team could, something he was very proud of. He could also see that Nat's story had been believed by everyone else present, well, everyone who didn't know the original story, but now the rest of the decathlon team had a thousand questions each.

"Anyways," Nat sharply turned to face Sam and Thor, "we need to get going to the conference room," she told them, before turning back to face the group, "we'll see you guys in a little bit," before she strode out of the room like the badass she was. Sam sighed slightly, before waving at Peter as he and Thor walked out of the training room. There was a very awkward silence for a couple of moments as everyone was staring at Peter. Fortunately, Beth seemed to snap out of her daze and quickly brought everyone's attention back towards herself.

"Alright everyone, time to head out now, we still have a couple of stops to make before we go to the conference room," she said, herding the group out of the room and back towards the lift.

Peter trudged out behind the rest of the class, a couple of steps behind Ned and MJ, hoping that today wouldn't get any worse before the rest of the decathlon team left the tower in an hour. However, he knew that with the Avengers, anything could happen.

-BREAK OF LINES-

"Alright then guys, if everyone's finished looking round, we'll head down to the conference room where the Avengers are waiting for us for a Q&A" Beth shouted, causing everyone to look up from where they were and rush towards the door. They were currently looking round one of the old research labs that had been emptied, the only reason it hadn't been scrapped and turned into a new room is that it was the very first lab to have been finished when the tower first opened before the 'Battle of New York'. It was interesting to look round, even for Peter, who hadn't been in the lab before, but a Q&A with the Avengers seemed to be more appealing to the majority.

When they arrived on the fourteenth floor, there was a large set of double doors directly in front of them that were slightly ajar. As they walked in they noticed the large stage with eleven empty chairs behind a table that spanned the length of the stage. As the last of the team took a seat, with Peter sitting on the back row of the chairs that had been placed, the lights clicked off suddenly, prompting several cries of alarm, before they quickly came back on and the group gasped in shock while Peter just rolled his eyes, as the previously empty seats were now filled with the majority of the Avengers. Tony was sat in the central seat, with Steve, Bucky, Sam, Thor and Bruce on his left and Nat, Wanda, Clint, Rhodey and T'challa on his right. Peter was surprised to see the king of Wakanda on the panel, thinking that he'd be stuck in meetings at the UN for the duration of his trip, _'unless'_, Peter thought with a groan, _'he was in on the plan all along'_, he groaned as he saw said panther send a sly smile in his direction and his suspicions were proved correct. _'Probably his revenge for me asking his sister out'_

Before he could monologue to himself further, Tony cleared his throat and started speaking, "Hello small people," he announced, causing Steve to sigh from his position next to the billionaire, "we are the Avengers in case you didn't know," getting a few chuckles from the group, "we'll be answering any questions that you have for the next half an hour, so who's first?" he finished, waving his arms extravagantly.

After ten or so minutes of standard questions that Peter heard all the time, _who's the strongest villain you've fought? Who would win in a fight between A and B? Where's Spider-Man? _The questions continued like this until Cindy Moon asked, "how did Peter get his internship here?"

At this Peter's head shot up to see Tony struggling to keep a straight face and the rest of the decathlon team eagerly leaning forward for the story, "well, about a year ago, I got word that someone was dumpster diving for broken Stark Tech and would then repair and sometimes improve it before selling them online. I was surprised when I found them to find that the person responsible for improving my tech was a teenager, but I offered him a job on the spot, then a couple of months later I made him my personal intern as well as the Avengers techie when I saw how easy he was finding everything in the intern labs," he finished with a flourish and all of a sudden, every single pair of eyes were on Peter, who looked to be dying from embarrassment but to the trained eye _(cough Natasha cough) _there was a hint of indignation in his eyes as that story, like most of the other stories today about Peter wasn't completely true. Now, everyone thought he was a dumpster diver, but probably better than saying that he was Spider-Man. The questions continued, with the only noticeable thing to happen was the entirety of the team getting an evil glint in their eyes when MJ asked Nat and Wanda a question about being the only females on the team. Peter wanted to burst out laughing at the looks on their faces, or more accurately, looks on their faces after he and Shuri pull their prank.

Eventually, their time was up and to Peter's relief, the tour was over and the class was led out of the conference room and back towards the lift, but before he could join the rest of the class Tony had called out to Mr Harrington.

"Hey teach, d'you mind if I can keep Peter here, he's coming back here anyways so he might as well stay, I've got a note from the kid's aunt as well, great thanks" he finished dragging Peter towards the private elevator and the other end of the corridor where the rest of the Avengers were waiting before Mr Harrington could even respond. Ned was trying his hardest not to burst out laughing, MJ was smirking at him and the rest of the team were still in shock.

"Well I'm not looking forward to school on Monday" Peter deadpanned as the lift doors shut, getting a round of laughs in response.

"You're welcome kid" Clint retorted playfully, Peter just flipped him off, pointedly ignoring Steve's glare as he did so, before changing the subject.

"So, what we watching tonight?"

Fridays were also known as Avengers movie night, where everyone who was in the tower would gather in the communal living room after dinner in front of the massive TV and watch films till the early hours of the morning. They took it turns to pick three movies and this week, it was Tony's turn.

"Top Gun, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and Mission Impossible III" Tony rattled off, getting some weird looks. Normally the person choosing would choose three movies that were similar or in the same series, but Tony was, well, Tony Stark who does what he wants and chooses three completely different films.

"Cool," Peter absently responded, "anyone up for a round of Mario kart?" he asked, racing out of the lift as it opened onto the communal floor.

"Bring it Spidey" Sam challenged, following him towards the sofa, Clint and Thor behind him, Steve and Bucky heading to the kitchen to prepare dinner, Nat and Wanda reading on the couch opposite the four screaming idiots, and Bruce and Tony discussing science stuff at the table and T'challa went back to the 'really important meetings that Tony should also be at'.

Such is the life of the Avengers family.

-BREAK OF LINES-

_(insert spongebob 2 hours later)_

Peter was lying on one of the massive bean bags in the communal living room, a bowl of popcorn on his lap as he and the rest of the team watched Mission Impossible III, only half paying attention to it, as he was waiting for a text from Shuri to initiate 'Phase 1' of their coming out prank. Nat, Wanda and Clint were sitting on the large sofa behind him, Sam, Bucky and Steve were on the other sofa to his left, Tony and Pepper were snuggled up in the love seat to his right, leaving Thor, Bruce and Rhodey on the other bean bags around him. T'challa was still in meetings and Shuri was 'working in the lab' but would be back later. The only regular missing was Vision, who was exploring the country somewhere, last Peter had heard he was somewhere near San Francisco. The movie continued for another ten or so minutes, the only noises being the rustle of people picking up popcorn from the various bowls littered across the room and the slurping of drinks before Peter got the text.

**Princess 3**

_Everythings ready_

_Get your ass down here xx_

_OMW xx_

Peter abruptly stood up from the bean bag, all eyes in the room turning to him inquisitively, "Erm, MJ wants to speak with me outside about a project, I'll be back in a few" he said, stuttering slightly, before making his way through the obstacle course of beanbags and heading for the lift.

As soon as the lift closed behind him, there was silence for about ten seconds and then, pandemonium. Everyone started talking at once until a loud whistle echoed through the room, making everyone stop and stare at Natasha, who didn't address any of them, she just looked up, "FRIDAY, can you get us CCTV of Peter and Michelle?"

"Certainly Miss Romanoff" FRIDAY replied, and Tom Cruise was replaced on the huge screen by the feed from one of the security cameras that showed the fountain just outside the front entrance of the tower where Michelle was sitting, Peter walking up to her after a few seconds as they started talking.

"Baby girl, can you get us some sound please?" Tony asked FRIDAY.

"Sorry Boss, the camera is too far away from Mr Parker to pick up any speech," the AI replied. Tony sighed at the answer, before sitting back and watching the footage with the rest of the team.

It seemed that nothing was going to happen, and that Peter had been telling the truth, when Michelle got up from the fountain ledge. The team were slightly disappointed at that, none more so than Clint, who had today as the day where Peter and Michelle would get together in the group bet.

Then everybody's jaws hit the floor.

For on the CCTV footage in front of them were Peter and Michelle. Kissing.

Tony was on the phone immediately after he composed himself, "Hey Pete, get back up here, and bring Michelle with you, we have some questions" he said rapidly, hanging up before the teen could respond.

A couple of minutes later Peter and Michelle walked in holding hands, causing a few members of the team to cheer and clap _(cough Clint cough) _as Peter blushed at their actions.

"So are you two together?" Tony asked bluntly, the CCTV footage still on the TV behind them, letting the two teens know that they had been spied on.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Peter replied, rolling his eyes, the sarcasm clear in his tone.

"It's an important question"

"Yes we are " Michelle answered shortly.

"YES, I win the group bet!" Clint shouted exuberantly, getting a lot of eye rolls and grumbles at his exclamation. Peter had a wide eyed look of shock and surprise on his face, but then his expression morphed into a smirk that could only be described as pure evil.

"Actually birdbrain, I think you'll find that we won the group bet" Peter said, gesturing to him and Michelle.

"Er Pete, what are you talking about, and how on earth did you know about the bet?" Tony questioned, a confused expression on his face.

"When you were making the bet in the conference room, decathlon practice finished early so you were still finishing off when I got back, I asked FRI where you all were and she showed me the footage" Peter replied nonchalantly, the evil grin still plastered on his face.

"What bet did you place?" Steve asked.

"Ask FRIDAY"

"FRIDAY?" Tony prompted.

"Mr Parker added his own prediction at the bottom of the sheet, stating that he and Princess Shuri would reveal their relationship to the Avengers today"

For the second time in the space of fifteen minutes the jaws of (nearly) all the Avengers were on the floor in shock, as 'Michelle' removed a small piece of plastic from her temple, causing her face to darken and change, revealing the grinning face of the Princess of Wakanda.

"I'm sorry, did I step on your moment?" she asked, on the verge of breaking down in tears of laughter.

There was silence for almost a minute as Earth's Mightiest Heroes were still in stunned silence, until…

"I'm sorry but what the fuck?!"

"LANGUAGE"

**And I'm done.**

**I hope you all have enjoyed reading this, like I said at the start this is my first time doing anything like this so don't get too mad if it's a big pile of poo poo. I wasn't expecting it to be this long ****(that's what she said) , ****but I just kept writing and writing, I think it's ended up at about 13500 words or so.**

**Once again, I hope you all haven't hated this too much, I've got an idea for a multi chapter story and another one-shot, both Avengers/ Spidey based, but with the story I want to write most of it before I start posting it so that'll probably be a while.**

_**Quick Note, the picture I'm using for the fic, I got from a google search but the name of the instagram account it was attached to was c,omicsworld, so sorry and thanks i guess**_

**Any constructive criticism is welcome but this is Neil signing off, see you next time dudes.**


End file.
